


Sunshine Smiles and Cinnamon Buns

by Blondie600



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie600/pseuds/Blondie600
Summary: “Stop. Yelling.” Sungjin growls, walking over to the pair and leaning against the counter “Who are you in love with?”“Wonpil.”“WONPIL?”“Wonpil.”“WOW.”“Now who’s yelling!”
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Yoon Dowoon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 138





	Sunshine Smiles and Cinnamon Buns

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anything in forever so i apologies if this is a bit.... idk off? I'm depressed as fuck and i went to a day6 concert & hi touch the other day and it made me happier than i've been in literal months so here's this!!! i hope u enjoy!!!!!

Dowoon tries his hardest to walk calmly into work, he really does. But as soon as he sees Jae staring at him over the counter he physically can’t contain himself. He sprints across the cafe, trips his way behind the counter and crouches down behind the cake stand. 

“What?” Jae sighs, crouching down next to him and poking his cheek.

“Next door.” Dowoon stutters, curling into as smaller ball as he can and swaying from side to side. 

“Next door? Did Brian say something to you? Our relationship issues are nothing to do with you, I-”

“No, no.” Dowoon sighs, peeking out from behind his fingers “The new guy.”

“New guy? There’s a new guy? Oh wait, you mean Wonpil?” Dowoon shoots to his feet “He’s Brians old uni roommate or something, I think he’s just lending a hand. I’m not sure though because Brian just wont tell me anything because he’s-”

“JAE! THIS ISN’T ABOUT YOU!” Dowoon screeches. Jae visibly jumps, shocked at the unusual loud tone of Dowoon’s voice and stares at him with wide eyes. 

“Please don’t yell.” Sungjin grumbles, slamming the door to the cafe shut behind him, locking it and giving them a death stare “It’s 5:30am” 

“I’m in love.” Dowoon states, staring back at Sungjin blankly “I’m in love Sungjin, I’ve been trying to tell Jae but he just keeps talking about Brian and I…” 

“WHY DIDN’T YOU OPEN WITH THAT?” Jae yells, waving his arms around “I WOULD HAVE SHUT UP!”

“Stop. Yelling.” Sungjin growls, walking over to the pair and leaning against the counter “Who are you in love with?”

“Wonpil.”

“WONPIL?” 

“Wonpil.” 

“WOW.” 

“Now who’s yelling!” Jae grumbles, turning round to start switching on the coffee machines.

“I’ll allow yelling when it’s about the baby finally growing up.” Sungjin replies, slapping Dowoon on the shoulder so hard it makes him wince. 

“I know nothing about him, but he’s the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen and I would die for him.” Dowoon whispers “What do I do.” 

“We’ll figure it out.” Sungjin says supportively, Jae nodding in agreement as he says it “We got you, buddy.” 

Dowoon just sighs in reply, staring up at the ceiling and wishing the floor would just swallow him whole. 

Dowoon will tell anyone proudly and without shame that he’s never been in a relationship. It’s not something he’s ever cared about, when all his friends were off messing around he was much more interested in drumming and baking and that shows. He’s by far the most successful of all his school friends and he has zero regrets about how he spent his teenage years. Well, he didn’t have any that is. As soon as he stepped off the bus outside the cafe and came face to face with a beautiful boy holding a beautiful bunch of pink hydrangeas, he wishes he’d tried. He wishes he’d flirted back with those girls in school, he wishes he’d taken the offers of dates he’d gotten from multiple guys and girls back in uni. God he wishes he knew how to do this. But he doesn’t, so he just stands there like a rabbit caught in headlights as the beautiful boy smiles at him. His smile is like the sun, bright and strong and blinding. Dowoons heart stutters in his chest, he can feel his ears growing redder by the second and his mouth is just hanging open like some sort of weird, creepy fish. Beautiful boy looks like he’s about to say something but before he can, Dowoon runs. And now he’s here, sat on his work bench in the back of the cafe with his face in his hands. Jae brings him a coffee about half and hour later, Dowoon has started making the bread for the day by then with his earphones in so he can pretend he doesn’t exist for a while. Jae pats his head softly, setting the coffee down besides him and then leaving him to it. Dowoon bakes and thinks and then bakes some more, almost forgetting about his problems until he walks out into the shop with his last tray of brownies and comes face to face with Wonpil.

“Oh.” Dowoon says softly, placing the tray down before he drops it. 

“Oh! Hi! I’m Wonpil, it’s nice to meet you!” Wonpil exclaims, smiling that stunning smile at Dowoon and making him feel like he’s going to faint. 

“Uuuurgh.” Dowoon replies, eyes wide and ears red. 

Sungjin, god bless Sungjin, scoots over to besides Dowoon and smiles brightly at Wonpil. 

“Sorry, Dowoon’s a bit under the weather today please forgive him.” Sungjin says pleasantly, wrapping an arm around Dowoons shoulders and squeezing him tight “He’s our resident baker, please take some brownies back with you to share with Brian.” Wonpil nods, smiling in response but his eyes are still trained on Dowoon whos staring back in a mixture of confusion and awe. The rest of the conversation goes in one ear and out the other, Dowoon is to busy staring at Wonpil and wishing he wasn’t such a useless mess. As the door swings shut behind Wonpil, Dowoon collapses on the floor for the second time that day with a groan.

“Wow, you really are useless.” Sungjin snorts, obviously trying really hard not to laugh.

“I’m going home.” Dowoon grumbles, shuffling out the back and grabbing his bag “Do not try to contact me this evening, I will be hibernating and wishing I was dead.” He mutters as he walks back into the cafe.

“Love you too!” Sungjin sings, beaming as Dowoon shoots him a death glare “We’ll sort out an action plan tomorrow.”

Dowoon just grunts in response, walking out of the cafe and into the bright afternoon sunshine. He leans against the bus stop with a sigh, leaning his head back to catch the sunlight on his face. He hears footsteps coming towards him but chooses to ignore them, letting his mind wander to anything other than the disaster of today.

“Hey! Before you go, this is for you.” A voice says, snapping Dowoon out of his daydream. Wonpil is stood beside him, holding a flower in his hands and smiling softly at Dowoon. The world seems to stop around them, the only thing happening in this very moment is Wonpil slowly holding out the flower to Dowoon. Fireworks burst inside Dowoons chest as he takes the flower from Wonpil, his fingers tingle as they brush against Wonpils and nothing else matters. Then the bus pulls up besides them, snapping Dowoon out of his bubble and sending him crashing back into reality. 

“Thank you.” He whispers, smiling shakily at Wonpil and then ducking onto the bus. He sits beside the window, peeking out and seeing Wonpil still stood by the bus stop. Wonpil raises a hand and waves as the bus pulls away, Dowoon swears he sees a faint blush on Wonpil’s cheeks as he waves back, or maybe he’s thinking into things too much. 

~

Tuesdays are delivery days, the day a shit ton of ingredients get delivered to the cafe and Dowoon has to move them all inside. It’s his sole responsibility which he doesn’t mind, in fact he prefers if that way because Jae can barely lift himself up let alone a massive bag of flour and Sungjin just complains about everything. So, he arrives early and gets to work. It’s one of the hottest days of the year so far so his shirt is soaked in sweat within five minutes of him starting, so he takes his shirt off. He’s got a bag of flour on each shoulder another ten minutes later, breathing hard as he starts to walk round the back of the cafe. It’s been about a month since he first met Wonpil and now they’re on somewhat speaking terms. Dowoon still stutters and stumbles whenever they meet and his heart still does flips whenever Wonpil smiles but they’re getting there. Jae is convinced Wonpil likes him back but Dowoon can’t imagine someone as stunning as Wonpil ever liking shy little him. Dowoon chucks the flour onto the floor of the kitchen, wiping the sweat off his forehead before heading back outside. He’s loaded himself up with some more flour and is about to head back into the kitchen when he hears a gasp. He turns around to see Wonpil stood behind him, coffee in one hand, bagel in the other, his face so red Dowoon is genuinely worried for a second. And then he realises he’s shirtless, holding a huge bag of flower on each shoulder and panting like a dog. Dowoon is in good shape, he knows it, his work is very active and he’s a drummer which takes a lot of upper body strength, sometimes he goes to the gym. He’s ‘ripped as fuck’ as Jae constantly likes to remind him and no one ever expects it because he’s small and quiet and not threatening at all. But now Wonpil is staring at his chest and Dowoon suddenly feels weirdly confident. He moves to put the flour down, slowly so he doesn't break them but also so Wonpil can watch and then stands up straight, running a hand through his hair and looking Wonpil dead in the eyes.

“Morning.” He says, smiling softly before he feels his fleeting confidence disappears and he wishes he was dead. 

“H-hi.” Wonpil stutters, looking back at Dowoon with a dazed expression on his face. 

“Dowoon! Put your tits away!” Jae yells as he and Brian appear around the corner “Stop scaring Wonpil!” 

“I don’t think he’s scaring him.” Brian laughs, winking at Wonpil who’s frozen where he stands. Wonpil takes one last look at Dowoon and then dashes inside, face still red as a tomato. Brian kisses Jae on the cheek and then runs after him, leaving shirtless Dowoon and Jae stood in the middle of the street as the sun rises behind them. 

“Oh how the turns have tabled.” Jae laughs, slapping Dowoon on the back “C’mon muscle man, let's finish this and find you a shirt.” Dowoon nods gently and bends down to pick up the flour again and slowly follows Jae inside. 

Dowoon hasn’t seen Wonpil since, it’s been three days and he’s starting to get worried. Was it too much? Did he scare him off? Did he come on too strong and now Wonpil is completely turned off him? 

“Stop over thinking.” Brian says, popping up in front of Dowoon and stealing a cinnamon bun from the plate before him “You’ll dig yourself into another hole.” 

“Hmmm.” Dowoon mumbles, moving the cinnamon buns away and going back to mixing his muffin batter.

“Dude, chill. I came here to specifically tell you Wonpil has not stopped talking about you and your arms since Tuesday.” Brian grins, hopping up on the counter “You two need to stop dancing around each other and just bone.”

“Brian no.” Dowoon gasps, stopping his mixing and staring at Brian in horror “I want to love and cherish him and bake him cakes and tuck him into bed at night.”

“Who are you and what have you done with Dowoon?” Dowoon just rolls his eyes, scowling at Brian as he laughs.

“I have emotions! Feelings! I just haven’t had anyone to project them on to as of yet and now I’m overwhelmed and don’t know how to function around him.” Dowoon moans, pushing his muffin batter away and sitting down on the floor “What do I do!” 

“You talk to him!” Brian replies, moving to sit beside him “You talk to him and be your adorable, charming self and you’ll realise very quickly that he likes you just as much as you like him and very much wants to ‘love you to death’ as he so eloquently said earlier.” 

“But what if I get to know him more and we don’t work out? What if I’ve put my whole self into this man and it ends in flames and I end up hurt and upset and wishing I’d never bothered.” 

“That’s love, dude. You have to be willing to take these risks and then either enjoy the reward or learn from the failure. Life isn’t easy and relationships aren't either but you have to be willing to try to be able to flourish and thrive. I love Jae so, so much that it terrifies me which sometimes makes me be distant and snappy and I don’t mean to but often I feel like pushing him away a little will help us but it never does and I’ve learnt that. I’ve been through the pain and the anger and learnt from it and now we’ve talked about it and grown from it and we’re better. If you don’t talk to Wonpil and tell him what’s going on inside your head, if you’re not willing to open your heart to him and be vulnerable and accept that you might get hurt in the process you will spend the rest of your life wondering what might have happened. If he doesn’t feel the same way you can move on! If you get to know each other more and there's no spark that's fine because you’ll have made a new friend. There are far more positives to this and I know it’s scary but I think this could be a really, really good thing for you.” 

Dowoon blinks up at Brian, slightly shocked at the weight of the speech and the intense feeling that he’s right. Dowoon’s known it since he met Wonpil, but sometimes you need to hear it from someone else to kick yourself into gear. 

“Thank you.” Dowoon whispers, resting his head on Brian's shoulder “You’re much more help than those other two idiots. 

“You’re welcome, they’re both super dumb” Brian laughs in response, patting his head “Sungjin has the emotional range of a rock so I wouldnt expect him to be any help anyway. Jae is the complete opposite end of the scale as well so that’s somehow worse.” Brian gently moves Dowoon’s head off his shoulder and stands up, offering his hand to pull Dowoon off the floor.

“You can take some more cinnamon buns if you want.” Dowoon smiles, offering Brian the plate “I made extra anyway.”

“Thank you! They’re Wonpil’s favourite. He’s closing by himself tonight so, if you wanna pop in when you leave and say hi you should.” Dowoon blushes at the thought, smiling at Brian as he waves and walks out the kitchen, arms full of cinnamon buns. 

Dowoon spends the rest of his shift in a weird, floaty mood. He ices little hearts onto the top of his cupcakes without thinking and Jae does not let it go until Dowoon is outside and staring at the flower shop next door. 

“Hey! How’s your day been?” Wonpil calls, popping his head round the door and smiling at Dowoon. His heart does a triple axel and his head starts spinning but Dowoon forces himself to smile back and reply.

“Good, thank you. How about you?” He walks towards the door and stops a couple steps from Wonpil. Up close Dowoon can see a smudge of soil on his cheek and a leaf stuck in his hair and it might possibly be the most endearingly cute thing Dowoon has ever seen. 

“Good! Busy though, I’ve still got stuff to do. You wanna come in?” Wonpil replies, stepping back into the shop and opening the door. Dowoon follows him inside, breathing in the soft scent of flowers which makes him feel weirdly at home. 

Wonpil has moved back behind what Dowoon assumes is his work bench, watching Dowoon carefully as he gazes around the shop. 

“This is one of the flowers you gave me the first day we met, right?” Dowoon asks, picking up a delicate pink flower. 

“Aha, yeah. It’s a ranunculus, they symbolise um, attractiveness and charm because uh, I thought that was um, you.” Wonpil stammers, cheeks flushed pink as Dowoon stares at him. He walks across the shop, flower still in hand and stands on the other side of the work bench, directly opposite Wonpil.

“I… I think the same about you too.” Dowoon whispers, offering the flower to Wonpil with shaking hands. 

“You… you do?” Wonpil replies, taking the flower from Dowoon and clutching it to his chest. He’s beaming, smiling so wide and bright it blinds Dowoon in the most magical way possible. 

“I do, I’m sorry I didn’t say anything earlier I’m just awkward and I’ve never actually dated anyone before and I didn’t want to mess it up because I liked you from the moment I laid eyes on you and and and yeah.” Dowoon rambles, ears reddening and hands continuing to shake. 

Wonpil leans across the bench and kisses Dowoons cheek. It’s soft and quick and almost causes Dowoon to keel over in surprise. 

“I like you too, I have since the first time I saw you too and I just… I was too nervous to admit it. We’re both idiots.” Wonpil laughs, still smiling as he walks round the bench to stand in front of Dowoon.

“You have soil on you face.” Dowoon says quietly moving closer and gently wiping it off of Wonpil’s cheek. His fingers linger a little longer than necessary, they’re so close Dowoon can almost count Wonpil’s eyelashes.

“Can I kiss you?” Wonpil breathes, smile wobbling as he looks into Dowoons eyes.

“Please.” Dowoon replies, leaning in and letting the beautiful boy and his sunshine smile flip his world upside down. 

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what u thought! pls be nice i'm baby
> 
> i'm kiiiinda new to the fandom so pls forgive me if anything is,,,, ooc? idk hirbdfhksb
> 
> twitter


End file.
